True Hearts Day Part 1
True Hearts Day Part 1 '''is one of the first webisodes in the Chapter 2 webisode selection. Summary Dexter Charming with the help of C.A. Cupid, tries to charm Raven Queen. Cupid advises him to write a love poem for her, pushing aside her own feelings for Dexter. Meanwhile, Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman have their own problems: to stop Duchess Swan and Sparrow Hood from telling everybody about their forbidden relationship. Transcript '''Female Narrator: Welcome, fairytale friends to spring at Ever After High. Male Narrator: Where following their true hearts is the only thing on students' minds. Female Narrator: Royals with Royals, and Rebels with Rebels. Male Narrator: Well, it may not be as straight-forward as that - look at Hunter and Ashlynn! Male Students: Hey, Apple! Apple! Oh, hey! Little Goat: Hi. *bleats* Female Students: Oh! Run everyone! C.A. Cupid: *gasps* Lizzie Hearts: Off with their buds! Female Narrator: It seems that hearts and destinies don't always move in the same direction. C.A. Cupid: Cupid and Dexter Charming. Ohh. Cupie... And Dexie! Evil Step-librarian #1: *clears throat* Dexter Charming: Hey, Cupid! Anyone sitting here? C.A. Cupid: Yes...I mean, no! No one is sitting there and yes, you should sit there! Dexter Charming: Thanks. Evil Step-librarian #1: Sshhh! QUIET IN THE LIBRARY! C.A. Cupid: The Evil Step-librarians are so wicked. Dexter Charming: Yeah, last week, they made me re-catalog the entire forbidden book section. C.A. Cupid: *giggles* Evil Step-librarians: Sshhh! Dexter Charming: Well, look what I found. C.A. Cupid: *gasps* "The History of True Hearts Day"? Thanks, Dex! You are such a sweet- Evil Step-librarians: Sshhh! Headmaster Grimm: And so, each time a fairytale is told- C.A. Cupid: Headmaster!!! Headmaster Grimm: My dear, I am writing my speech for- C.A. Cupid: Love never waits! Headmaster Grimm: What are you going on about? C.A. Cupid: True Hearts Day! Headmaster Grimm: Where, *clears throat* did you find that? C.A. Cupid: It tells all about this totally hexcellent holiday that encourages everyone to follow their true hearts' desire! But it hasn't been spellebrated in years. *gasps* Headmaster Grimm: And never will be again! That holiday is...dangerous! C.A. Cupid: But, but... Headmaster Grimm: Some students might see it as a sign to break from their destinies. C.A. Cupid: Maybe True Hearts Day is... Headmaster Grimm: *clears throat* you are not to talk about this to anyone. Do you understand me? C.A. Cupid: Yes, sir. I won't say a thing. Briar Beauty: True Hearts Day? I don't get it. C.A. Cupid: *sighs* *gasps* Charades! Briar Beauty: Forty-eight words! A holiday that used to be spellebrated in the fairytale world that encourages us to follow our true hearts' desire, but, Headmaster Grimm doesn't want anyone to know about it, but you think we should spellebrate it anyway and throw a secret underground True Hearts Day dance? Why didn't you just say that? C.A. Cupid: Cause, Headmaster Grimm told me not to say anything! Briar Beauty: Secret dance? What if Grimm catches us? C.A. Cupid: He won't! Come on, it'll be happily ever awesome! Briar Beauty: I do throw the most hexcellent parties. C.A. Cupid: Yay! We're having a secret True Hearts Day dance! Briar Beauty: Shh! Shh! C.A. Cupid: *voice echoes* Evill Step-librarians: Sshhh! Briar Beauty: Um, you might not wanna shout that, you know, being a secret and all. Sparrow Hood: *singing* Sparrow! He's the hottest guy-oh! In the fairytale-whoa! Duchess Swan: Stop that! Come on! They went this way. I'm finally gonna get some proof! Sparrow Hood: Why do you even care? Duchess Swan: I care 'cause it's not fair! Ashlynn is breaking the Royal rules with her secret romance, but she still gets a Happily Ever After and I don't! Sparrow Hood: So, you got a plan? I mean, it's not like we're just gonna find them in some romantic mo...ment. Ashlynn Ella: *gasps* *giggles* Duchess Swan: Say cheese! Hunter Huntsman: Huh? Ah, curses! Ashlynn Ella: Oh, hey Duchess! Sparrow! We didn't see you! *panting* What's...goin'...on? Sparrow Hood: *singing* You two are totally busted!!!' Duchess Swan: Ashlynn. Hunter. I think the real question is, what are you two doing here? Having a secret romantic rendezvous? Hunter Huntsman: We gotta find a better place to picnic. Ashlynn Ella: Pleeease! You two can't tell anyone Hunter and I are secretly dating! Duchess Swan: Um, yeah, wow, well... I'm gonna! Ash, this is gonna knock you down the Royal rankings! But don't worry, I'll take your place! And your Happily Ever After. Sparrow Hood: Bummer. *singing* Princess-to-be, ow, whoa-whoa! Ashlynn Ella, Duchess Swan and Hunter Huntsman: Stop that! C.A. Cupid: Now, my lovetale friends, this is the part of the MirrorCast where I try to solve your romantic problems! So, Fragile in Fairyland, what's in your heart? Dexter Charming: Um, well, uh, I- C.A. Cupid: *gasps* Dex! Dexter Charming: I kind of...eh, no, I do, I do have a crush on this girl named Raven. C.A. Cupid: Raven Queen? You have a crush on Raven Queen? Students: *gasps* Dexter Charming: I mean, Rachel! Rachel, yeah, I like a girl named Rachel. C.A. Cupid: Okay. Rachel. So, you like her, what's the problem? Dexter Charming: We-Well, whenever I'm around her, I get really, huh, tongue-tied. C.A. Cupid: Huh... Okay. Heh, look. How about putting down your feelings on parchment? Dexter Charming: That is a great idea! I'll write her a love po...em...Erm. *coughs* huh. Thanks, Cupid you're the best, bye. C.A. Cupid: No... problem. Male Students: It's Apple White! Apple White: True Hearts Day! Aren't you just totally hexcited? It used to be such an important holiday on the Royal Calender. Ah, love. Finding our pre-determined princes. Ashlynn Ella: Um, sure, yeah. Apple White: Oh, sweetie! What's wrong? You can tell me, I mean, we are friends forever after. Ashlynn Ella: I'm not sure..you'd understand. Apple White: What? Is it...boy trouble? Ashlynn Ella: Oh, wow! Hey, I am thirsty! Um, I'm gonna go get us a couple hocus lattes! Double foam, extra apple caramel, right? Troll Girl: Egh! You work here! I want these in a size 74! Apple White: Oh. Male Narrator: And so, Dexter finished his True Hearts Poem for Raven. Now, he just had to wait for a response. Raven Queen: What's this? I-it's a love poem. Madeline Hatter: Ooh! A secret note! Is there anything more hat-tastic! Raven Queen: But, who's it from? "D. Charming"? Daring Charming: Ha ha ha ha ha ha. Ladies. Raven Queen: Daring? I had no idea he felt this way. Daring Charming: 'Sup, brother? Dexter Charming: Oh, gort. Male Narrator: Love is very... Female Narrator: Complicated! Male Narrator: Yes, complicated. Gallery Sparrow in lake - True Hearts Day Part 1.png Dexter - True Hearts Day Part 1.png Sparrow, busted - True Hearts Day Part 1.png Sparrow, singing - True Hearts Day Part 1.png Sparrow_and_guitar_-_THDP1.png Cedar - True Hearts Day Part 1.png Dexter - THDP1.png Ashlynn_and_Apple_-_THDP1.png The Female Troll - True Hearts Day Part 1.png Raven_and_note_-_THDP1.png Raven and Maddie, THDpart 1.png True Heart day - kitty maddie cerise hallway echo.jpg True Heart day - all love apple.jpg True Heart day - sparrow be snapped.jpg True Heart day - sparrow.jpg True Heart day - I am sparrow1.jpg True Heart day - dex2.jpg True Heart day - I am dex.jpg True Heart day - dex3.jpg True Heart day - dex.jpg True Heart day - dex eyes.jpg True Heart day - dex cupid talk.jpg True Heart day - dex ca librarians SNAP.jpg True Heart day - dex ca bummed.jpg True Heart day - raven tries fit in.jpg True Heart day - ashlynn.jpg True Heart day - huntlynn.jpg True Heart day - ducess.jpg True Heart day - ducess sparrow.jpg True Heart day - ducess sparrow stomping.jpg True Heart day - I am ducess.jpg True Heart day - ducess sparrow like a couple.jpg True Heart day - I am Briar.jpg True Heart day - CA mime words.jpg True Heart day - CA mime shh.jpg True Heart day - CA mime party.jpg True Heart day - CA mime milton.jpg True Heart day - CA mime bummer.jpg True Heart day - CA mime briar.jpg True Heart day - CA mime anyway.jpg True Heart day - CA Briar woo.jpg True Heart day - CA Briar hands down.jpg True Heart day - CA Briar charmitorium.jpg True Heart day - Briar.jpg True Heart day - Briar whaaat.jpg True Heart day - milton busted.jpg True Heart day - I am cupid.jpg True Heart day - CA.jpg True Heart day - dex opens up.jpg True Heart day - dex puppy.jpg True Heart day - i am ashlynn1.jpg True Heart day - ashlynn oh no.jpg True Heart day - ashlynn hi.jpg True Heart day - ashlynn flowers.jpg True Heart day - ashlynn apple dont understand.jpg True Heart day - apple ashlynn.jpg True Heart day - apple ashlynn shoe stor.jpg True Heart day - apple ashlynn princetalk.jpg True Heart day - huntlynn worried.jpg True Heart day - ash.jpg True Heart day - i am unter.jpg True Heart day - surprised.jpg True Heart day - what happening here.jpg True Heart day - mean duchess.jpg True Heart day - duchess recording.jpg True Heart day - duchess huntlynn.jpg True Heart day - duchess comes huntlynn.jpg True Heart day - cute duchess.jpg Duchess look my phone.jpg True Heart day - sad sparrow.jpg True Heart day - sparrow wow duchess smirk.jpg True Heart day - apple sells shoes.jpg True Heart day - apple.jpg True Heart day - cupids show.jpg True Heart day - EA forest pixies.jpg True Heart day - forest pixies.jpg True Heart day - hallway looking cupids show.jpg True Heart day - i am apple.jpg True Heart day - i am apple1.jpg True Heart day - I am daring1.jpg True Heart day - I am maddie.jpg True Heart day - I am raven.jpg True Heart day - librarians quiet.jpg True Heart day - librarians ssshh.jpg True Heart day - librarians.jpg True Heart day - CA Book flipping.jpg True Heart day - CA yes sir.jpg True Heart day - CA Milton office.jpg True Heart day - CA Milton hit in head.jpg True Heart day - ca doodle.jpg True Heart day - ca cafe.jpg True Heart day - dex messed.jpg True Heart day - dex oh ssssh.jpg True Heart day - dex puts note.jpg True Heart day - raven poem what.jpg True Heart day - raven daring.jpg True Heart day - raven maddie got a poem.jpg True Heart day - raven maddie coming.jpg True Heart day - maddie earl raven.jpg The_Heart_Tree_-_THDP1.png Heart_Tree_Spring_Blossoms_-_THDP1.png Dexter_by_C.A._Cupid_-_True_Hearts_day_Part_1.png The Lifairy - True Hearts Day Part 1.png C.A. Cupid and Briar - True Hearts Day Part 1.png At The Lifairy - True Hearts Day Part 1.png True Heart day - dex ca book.jpg True Heart day - dex book.jpg True Heart day - cupid roses dex.jpg True Heart day - raven sad dex.jpg Webisode Category:Webisodes Category:TV Specials Category:Chapter 2 Webisodes Category:Chapter 2 Pages